


Historia de un cuento

by Krys_Tresen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Magic Love, Shadam, klance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krys_Tresen/pseuds/Krys_Tresen
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, dos jóvenes magos retaron a la muerte para ser inmortales, la muerte solamente les pidió un libro sin fin. En el, miles de cuentos de hadas existían. Pero la muerte los engañó, les robo los recuerdos uno del otro, se convirtió en cuervo y el libro empezó a sacar las historias al mundo real.Lance es una estudiante de magia, algo torpe pero decidido. Quiere ser compañero de Allura, su princesa y conseguir alegrar sus ojos tristes... Sin embargo, ¿por qué Allura no es capaz de sentir nada? ¿Y por qué sus dos mejores amigos la aíslan del resto? ¿Qué esconden? Lance comenzará una lucha hacia la verdad tratando de ayudar a Allura pero no sabe qué caminos le deparan en realidad…
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Family (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith's Father/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Krolia/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)





	1. Cuento 1 - La princesa y el gato

Ok Hola a todo el mundo !!!   
Estoy un poco emocionado al publicar esto. 

No es mi primer trabajo, pero si el primero en esta plataforma y además con un seudónimo.   
Yo realmente espero que disfrutes este trabajo y debo especificar que esta fuertemente inspirado en princesa tutú.

Sígueme en mis redes sociales:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

_“Hace mucho tiempo había una joven pareja de hechiceros, el destino los había unido, eran almas gemelas._

_Ambos eran demasiado valientes e imprudentes, así como desafiaron a la muerte a un duelo._

_Si ellos ganaban, sienten inmortales, así como su amor, pero si perdían, nunca volverían a estar juntos en la vida, tendrían que esperar a la misma muerte para volverse a ver._

_La muerte al ser más vieja y sabia, les pedí una cosa simple, un libro con historias sin fin, algo que podría leer durante toda la eternidad._

_La joven pareja prometió que lo haría, pero las cosas no fueron tan simples, cuando se dio cuenta, la muerte los empujó dentro del libro que no tenía fin,_

_La muerte comenzó a reescribir las historias. Ellos habían cumplido con el trato, pero no habían perdido a la muerte, así que dentro de un cuento vivirán por siempre, pero nunca volverían a verso otra vez._

_Los magos como último recurso, decidieron romper el libro desde adentro, pero lo que sucedió no fue eso._

_Las historias comienzan a salir del libro y forman parte de la realidad. La muerte al ver lo que logró escapar, pero antes de lograrlo vio como de sus fríos huesos empezaba a brotar carne y plumas; un cuento la había obtenido y en un cuervo se había cambiado -No aceptaré esto- dijo antes de marchar._

_Mientras que la joven pareja salía del libro junto con otros cuentos de hadas, se registró cuenta de que los recuerdos, uno del otro, comenzó a desaparecer de sus mentes, se tomaron las manos por última vez -No aceptaremos esto- y prometió que se encontrarían una vez más para vencer a ese cuervo juntos ”_

  
  


**Cuento 1 - Cuento de hadas 1**

**La princesa y el gato**

_Los gatos son los familiares más populares entre las brujas porque tienen más de una vida, no importa el número que tengan en la realidad, lo importante es que después de su última vida, se pueden encontrar en humanos y pueden ser libres._

_Están acostumbrados a cazar, tienen la maña de desaparecer y aparecerán con una sonrisa enfrente de su presa._

_La princesa y el gato_

  
  


Un gato despierta en un lugar oscuro y vacío, solo está lleno de cuadros flotantes.

-¿Qué es esto ?, ¿dónde estoy?

-Los magos siempre usan un familiar como guardianes -Dice la voz de una misteriosa mujer

-¿Un familiar ?, yo soy uno, pero no se donde esta mi mago, yo, lo olvide ....- contesta el gato confundido

-¿Quisieras recordar a tu hechicero?

-Yo ..., yo quiero, es mi deber

\- Estos cuadros representan cuentos de hadas, cuentos que se han salido de su lugar. El mago que desea proteger esta atrapado en estas historias, escoge una y salvalos.

-¿Salvarlos ?, ¿a quienes?

-A todos, nos engañaron y ahora un cuervo quiere tomar el control

-¿A quienes engañaron?

-A mi ya… alguien que tampoco recuerdo, ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

-Lo haré, solo porque yo ... también debo encontrar a alguien, elegiré un cuadro ...

El gato tuvo un cuadro que tenía un extraño color azul, en cuanto lo toco, lo lo absorbió y lo hizo caer en un bosque solitario. Después de caminar por bastante tiempo, el animal tenía hambre, incluso si tenía desorientación en un lugar nuevo como este.

A la orilla de un lago, vio algo pequeño y comestible, ubicación que cazarlo. Estaba a punto de atrapar a la cría de un cisne, pero la pequeña había salido volando antes de que el mínimo hiciera su movimiento.

-Que mala suerte, los gatos no podemos volar

Al cisne lo había espantado una joven chica que bailaba en el agua, su cabello largo y blanco, con unos hermosos ojos azules. Su mirada vacía y el agua a su alrededor congelada, es como si el hielo quisiera capturar el reflejo de su hermoso rostro.

El gato la observación, es una hermosa princesa, verla con una sonrisa en el rostro sería más que perfecto. Es como si la conociera desde antes; ella quizás sea el mago que busca. 

El pequeño gato quiere saber de dónde conoce a esta hermosa princesa, pero no lo sabe y solo se dedica a ver la mirada triste que ella tiene.

-Yo quisiera poder bailar con ella

Un sombra aparece frente al joven felino, es la mujer de antes, y ahora lo está mirando a los ojos.

-vaya vaya, con que te preocupas por ella, estás lleno de curiosidad como los demás gatos- dice ella con sus penetrantes ojos color violeta.

-Es divertido buscar cosas nuevas y no necesitaría más, pero justo ahora, ... si tan solo podría ver a esa princesa feliz.

-¿Quieres conocerla? - los ojos de la mujer se acercaron lentamente a los del gato - ¿Cuántas vidas dices que te quedan?

_____________________________________

Lance despierta agitado, se sienta rápidamente en su cama y toca la pequeña piedra de la pulsera que tiene en su muñeca, últimamente ha tenido la misma pesadilla. Esa pesadilla donde no puede librarse de esos extraños ojos, es como si pudiera ver más allá de él, más allá de su alma.

Suspira y mira su reloj de mesa, es hora de comenzar a prepararse para ir a la escuela, justamente hoy es el primer día de clases. 

-L: Que sueño tan ... nostálgico .. pero siempre es bueno soñar con Allura - Un sonrojo pasa por la cara de lanza

Él se para y se acerca a la ventana para alimentar a las aves. Lance vive en el último piso del dormitorio de hombre de una prestigiosa academia de magia.

-L: Me gustan, pero a veces me dan ganas comerlas, ¿saben?

Asoma su cabeza por la ventana, y observa el edificio de enfrente, es el dormitorio de las chicas. En ese momento suena una campaña que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-L: ¡Rayos es tarde! - Venta corriendo de su habitación dirigiéndose al edificio de la escuela- ¡Hunk !, ¿por qué no me despertaste? - El compañero de al lado venta de su cuarto aún en pijama.

-H: ... Lance - bosteza - ... hijo las 6 am Tan despistado como siempre - Bosteza por última vez y regresa a su habitación a seguir descansando.

Lance llega agitado al salón de hechizos, pero el aula está vacía y de repente la mira, es la chica de sus sueños, Allura.

Ella ha hecho un hechizo sonoro, todo el espacio está lleno de una dulce melodía, ella está bailando. Lance podría quedarse todo el día viéndola… es como un deja vu.

Allura voltea distraídamente y ama, se da cuenta que no está sola.

-L: Aaaa yo, esto ..., ¿que tal ?. Bueno es que tengo clase en este salón ..., ya sabes ... bueno ... ¿qué haces aquí ?, bueno es obvio que practicando, pero, ¿por qué sola ?, ¿sabes? yo podría ayudar, bueno ... quizás ... es obvio que te estoy molestando ... voy a salir de aquí justo ahora, con permiso ... - Lance salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se recargó en ella y se dejó caer. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Relajo sus nervios y respiración; recordando los ojos de Allura; era como si lo absorbieran, esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustan, pero se veían tan tristes.

Se abrió, entraron al salón nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de abrir, de la puerta salió Allura.

-L: AAAA Allura, lo siento, yo solo, quería disculparme… se que actuó raro a veces, lo siento y justo ahora me estoy comportando raro, jajaja mis amigos hunk y pidge siempre dicen que soy como un gato travieso pero nervioso, hasta yo pienso que soy raro ... aaaa lo siento - Lance agacha su cabeza ante la vergüenza.

-A: Yo ..., realmente no pienso eso

-L: ¿No lo haces?

-A: no

-L: Aaa bueno yo ... - Lance dice con nervios y en ese momento siente como alguien toma su hombro para quitarlo de la vista de Allura.

-K: Allura, te dije que no salieras sin mi permiso - Dijo un joven de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y ojos brillantes con destellos violeta, extrañamente familiares.

-A: Si, lo dijiste

-K: Entonces, ¿qué esperas ?, vámonos, ahora - Exclama molesto

-A: Yo solo iba a saludar - dice calmadamente Allura

-K: ¿Saludar?, ¿a quien?, no hagas cosas innecesarias

-L: ¡Keith! - Interrumpió Lance enojado - ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Allura?, no tienes que ser tan duro

-K: ¿Disculpa?, ¿te conozco?

-L: Si te disculpo, a ti y a tu cabello falto de respeto por lo decente, señor presuntuoso. Yo soy Lance, ¿me recuerdas?, estábamos juntos en la clase de vuelo el año pasado, hasta que Iverson te corrió por mal comportamiento

-K: No te recuerdo, así que cállate. Allura vámonos, no me des dolores de cabeza y haz sólo lo que yo te digo - El joven tomó de la muñeca a Allura y se la llevó con él.

-L: Oye no se necesita ser tan grosero, menos con una chica - Dijo lance a punto de tomar la mano de Allura y jalarla también, pero sonó la campana y el sonido lo distrajo- ¿la campana?- Cuando volteo nuevamente, Keith y Allura ya se habían marchado.

En ese momento las personas empezaron a poblar los pasillos; parece que Lance se levanto demasiado temprano sin darse cuenta. Entró nuevamente al aula, tomó su lugar y espero a que sus compañeros de clase y amigos llegaran, tenía tanto que contarles y aún no comenzaba el día. 

-H: Vamos lance, no te quejes, sabes que debes mirar la hora antes de salir corriendo como loco y despertar a los demás

-L: Ya lo se Hunk, es solo que… estaba un poco distraído, ¿ok?

-P: Jajajaja no puedo creer todas las veces que te ha pasado y sigues igual - dijo una joven de cabello castaño

-L: Ya cállate Pidge, no estas ayudando. Todo este día hubiera sido bueno con solo ver la cara tan hermosa de Allura… pero ¿por qué diablos tenía que ver la de Keith también?

-P: ¿Keith?, ¿quien es Keith?

-H: Aaaa yo te explico Pidge. Keith es el guardia personal de Allura, y el rival de Lance, claro, según Lance, también es mejor que Lance en varias clases.

-L: ¿Mejor que yo?, ¿has visto su actitud?, el idiota parece un brujo de magia negra, en lugar del mejor estudiante de la escuela, mínimo debería comportarse

-H: Lance no deberías quejarte. “Mínimo” esta vez te dirigió la palabra, no como las otras veces. De seguro él no sabía que existías,

-L: ¡Eso!, justo eso es lo que me molesta. !Ni siquiera sabía quién era yo! y ni siquiera fue una plática agradable

-P: Lance, estás siendo todo un idiota al respecto. Si no te conocía, ¿por qué es tu rival?, no lo entiendo - dice Pidge

-H: Lance quiere superarlo porque Keith es el mejor

-L: ¿Qué?, no no no de ninguna manera, la mejor hechicera es Allura y yo seré su compañero de equipo este año.

-H: Lance, ¿de qué hablas?, deja te recuerdo que Allura es de la realeza y si no eres del mismo rango que ella, Keith no te dejará ser su compañero, además ya tiene como compañero a Lotor.

-L: ¿Qué?..., ¿Lotor?

-P: Pobre lance y su amor imposible por Allura 

En ese momento llegó el profesor y los chicos dejaron de hablar, Lance comenzó a sacar un cuaderno de notas cuando el profesor habló.

-S: Bienvenidos a otro año en esta hermosa academia, tomen asiento

-L: ¡¡¡¿Shiro?!!! - Dijo gritando mientras se levantaba. Todos voltean a ver a Lance

-P: ¿No querrás decir profesor Shirogane Lance? - Dice Pidge bajito

-L: Aaa lo siento - Lance se sienta rápidamente

-H: Hombre, ¿lo conoces? - dijo Hunk igual de bajo qué Pidge

-S: Bien, terminen de hablar y de tomar asiento, no se distraigan. Hoy invite a una clase más avanzada que ustedes para dar una demostración de magia, antes del inicio de actividades habitual, pasen por favor - Dijo Shiro señalando la puerta.

Entró Lotor junto con algunas de sus compañeras, Acxa, Narti, Ezor y Zethrid. Comenzaron con su presentación sorprendiendo a todos. Ellos hicieron que el salón se llenara de estrellas e hicieron flotar a algunos estudiantes.

Lance estaba maravillado, siempre había admirado a Lotor. Lotor tenía una magia muy bonita y bien realizada, todo lo contrario a él, él no era malo, pero sus hechizos no solían salir tan bien como esperaba y varias veces había hecho explotar alguno que otro laboratorio.

Lance suspira, sabe que Allura solo podría quedar bien con Lotor. Ellos son perfectos, el uno para el otro.

-L: Es verdad

-S: ¿Qué es verdad?, joven Mcclain

-L: Aaaaa profesor shirogane…, a yo solo…, jejeje hable en voz alta - Dice Lance mientras se soba su nuca

-H: Perdonelo profesor, ya lo conoce, él es muy despistado

-P: Pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de que ponga atención - Pidge y Hunk interrumpen

-S: Bien joven Mcclain, parece que sus amigos lo han salvado, pero no se distraiga más o lo tendré que citar todos los días después de clases... y apenas es el primer día de clases

-L: Si, correcto, yo lo siento mucho

Lance guardó silencio, sus pensamientos se le habían fugado un poco; eso no pudo evitar que su mente siguiera en otro lado, quizás debía ir a disculparse con Allura por lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Terminando la clase Lance se dirigió a la entrada del edificio del dormitorio de las chicas dejando atrás a Pidge y Hunk.

-L: Se que no debería estar aquí…, pero solo voy a disculparme…, vamos Lance, no seas cobarde - Se decía Lance a sí mismo para tomar valor

-K: Estorbas, quítate - Dijo Keith, Lance volteo a verlo.

-L: Tú, ¿tú qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué Allura no está contigo?

-K: Allura no está aquí, márchate

-L: Por supuesto que no me voy a marchar, además no me contestaste, ¿qué haces en el dormitorio de las chicas?

-K: !Largo! - Keith camino a la entrada del edificio, abrió la puerta y entró, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta principal Lance lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.

-L: No, espera - Lance agacho la cabeza apenado - yo solo, me quería disculpar por lo que pasó en la mañana - Keith lo miro

-K: No es algo grave, ahora largo

-L: No, también me quiero disculpar con Allura

-K: No hace falta

-L: ¿Siempre eres tan desagradable con todos? - Keith se safo del agarre de Lance y cerró la puerta en la cara de Lance, este se erizo de enojo, estaba muy irritado por lo que acababa de pasar 

-L: !!!Este chico pone mis nervios de punta!!! - y comenzó caminar hacia su propio dormitorio.

Llegó a su habitación y se asomo por la ventana. Su plan había sido un total fracaso, ni siquiera se pudo disculpar con Allura y se disculpó con la persona equivocada.

_¿por qué los ojos de Allura siempre están tan tristes?, deben ser así por alguna razón. Como me gustaría ayudarla, si pudiera hacer la más mínima cosa por ella… daría mi vida por ella._

Lace se quedó con esos pensamientos durante el resto del día, hasta que se hizo tarde, él tenía que terminar sus deberes, ir a dormir y dejar sus remordimientos para el día siguiente.

Se levantó del escritorio donde se suponía hacia la tarea y en ese momento vio algo raro por la ventana, una persona en el patio de los dormitorios, que le resultaba conocida. 

_Esos ojos…., será Keith?, no esta persona es una mujer… la mujer de mis sueños._

_¿Eso es posible?, ¿ya la había visto antes en persona?._

Lance agarró su chamarra y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la misteriosa mujer. Se detuvo junto a la fuente del centro del patio de los dormitorios, no había nadie, ni una sola alma.

-L: ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?. El ambiente es extraño - Lance volteo a ver la fuente, como si su vista hubiera captado algo raro. No tenía movimiento, el agua estaba estática. El tiempo se había detenido, eso es lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando Lance se dio cuenta de esto, el tiempo ya había comenzado a correr nuevamente -¿Qué fue eso?, ¿habrá sido una broma? - Camino lentamente de regreso a su habitación sin dejar de voltear a ver la fuente, hasta que entró en los dormitorios.

-parece que este cuento tendrá un muy buen final y regresará a su lugar, déjame ver esta historia gatito- dijo una mujer a lo lejos para ella misma

A la mañana siguiente Lance, Pidge y Hunk estaban ocultos detrás de unos arbustos.

-H: Lance, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-L: Protegiendo a Allura

-P: ¿Protegerla de que?

-L: Algo raro pasó anoche y debo verificar que ella esté bien

-H: ¿A qué te refieres con algo raro?. Llegaremos tarde a clase Lance, además quiero desayunar algo antes; los roles glaseados del señor W. suenan deliciosos.

-L: Hunk esto es más importante que los roles del novio de Shiro

-P: Grosero, es profesor Shirogane, Lance y no creo que nada sea más importante que la clase, además, Allura ya tiene a Keith de guardaespaldas

-L: No confío en él y ustedes ya lo saben

-P: Que él sea grosero contigo no significa que no esté haciendo mal su trabajo, si es capaz de mantenerte alejado de la princesa..., creo que lo hace bastante bien en realidad

-L: !Pidge no lo apoyes!, eres mi amiga, !se supone deberías apoyarme a mi!

-H: Shhh cállense, ahí viene Keith y viene ¿solo?

-L: ¿Qué?, ¿dónde está Allura, ¿por qué Keith no está con ella?, ¿qué pasa si le hacen algo a Allura mientras él no está?

-P: Lance, ¿quieres o no a Keith como guardia de Allura?

-H: Si Lance, decídete, además si te soy sincero, Allura es muy buena con la magia, dudo que esté desprotegida - Hunk se paró de su escondite.

-L: Hunk ¿qué estás haciendo?

-H: Lance me voy, ya es tarde y no alcanzare el desayuno. Pidge, ¿vienes?

-P: Por supuesto, no estoy loca para quedarme todo el día en un arbusto

-L: Ustedes par de traidores

-P: Lance te daremos apoyo desde el aula y te pasaremos los apuntes, pero no nos quedaremos aquí, así que bye bye.

-L: Bien, pero no quiero que me pregunten como me fue después, ustedes se lo pierden.

-H: Lo que digas Lance, nos vemos al rato en el dormitorio

Pidge y Hunk salieron del patio de los dormitorios y se dirigieron hacia la escuela, dejando a Lance escondido en el arbusto.

_____________________________________

-H: ¿Crees que estará bien?

-P: Si te soy sincera Hunk. Si Allura lo rechaza lo consolaremos al final del día y ya. Todo estará bien, nada raro de qué preocuparse

-H: Si tienes razón

_____________________________________

Mientras tanto Lance comenzaba a tener un debate interno de las posibles acciones que él podía tomar.

-L: Bien ya no hay nadie, solo debo vigilar la entrada de los dormitorios y listo…, aunque lo que vi ayer fue una mujer… ¿y si alguien de su dormitorio intenta hacerle daño?. Quizás debería entrar para vigilar…, pero yo soy un chico, aunque ayer Keith entro sin problemas…, pero él es el caballero de Allura…, pero tampoco me he disculpado por causarle problemas ayer. Si, eso es, me iré a disculpar y puedo aprovechar para cuidarla, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Pájaros? - Lance sonríe como si la palabra fuera divertida; él voltea hacia el techo y de hecho vio unos polluelos a punto de emprender el vuelo - Yo desearía ser así de libre - Se escucha el sonido del estómago de Lance - Rayos, tengo hambre, quizás no fue buena idea saltarse el desayuno

Lance sigue viendo a los pájaros en el techo y ve un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo que llama su atención. En el último piso del dormitorio de las chicas, se observa la sombra de alguien y esa persona abre la ventana; era Allura, estaba viendo a los pájaros también. Se veía tan linda en pijama.

_¿Pijama?, ¿Allura está enferma?_

En eso un polluelo cayó sin abrir sus alas y poder volar. Lance se precipitó, el polluelo iba a morir desde esa altura. Rápidamente Allura saco la mayoría del cuerpo por la venta y uso un hechizo para que el ave cayera en sus manos. Lance suspiro, se había espantado, pero ahora el polluelo estaba bien o eso creyó, la pequeña ave había captado la atención de un depredador y no cualquier depredador, un cuervo se lanzó sobre el ave que seguía en las manos de Allura, esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por la ventana.

-L: ¡ALLURA! - gritó Lance

El tiempo empezó a correr en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Lance que corría hacia Allura para evitar que cayera, pero una voz sonó en la cabeza de Lance.

  
  


-Vaya, parece que la protagonista va a morir, su historia fue muy corta

_-L: ¿Morir?_

-Creí que este cuento regresaría a su lugar, ¿qué pasará con está historia?, ¿quién salvará a la protagonista?

_-L: ¿Quién?_

-¿Quién podría?

_-L: Yo_

-¿Acaso ella es importante para ti?, ¿quieres ser capaz de proteger a la princesa? , ¿darías tu vida por ella?

_-L: Yo…, daría todo por Allura, incluso la vida_

\- Entonces, ¿me concederías el placer de retar nuevamente a la muerte y encontrar a la persona que busco?

_-L: Si. Mi deber es salvar a Allura_

-Recuerda quien eres y déjame ver el final de esta hermosa historia

_\- L: Yo.., yo soy el paladín azul, el paladín de Allura!_

Lance sintió algo nuevo, sintió una magia desbordante, su cabeza se llenaba de miles de hechizos que antes no conocía. Lance sintió que podía salvar a Allura.

Lance ahora como el nuevo personaje, el paladín azul, hizo flotar a Allura antes de caer al piso, tal y como Lotor había hecho con los estudiantes un día antes en la clase, e hizo que Allura aterrizara en sus brazos. Allura lentamente lo miro a los ojos y abrió las palmas de sus manos, ella había protegido al polluelo que ahora emprendía el vuelo.

-L: Parece que te he podido salvar Allura, es como un sueño

-A: ¿Conoces mi nombre? - Ella dijo despacio - ¿quién es usted caballero?

-L: Yo soy…

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido nuevamente en la cabeza del paladín, se empezó a interrogar su existencia.

_¿Quién soy?. Yo solo soy… ¿Lance?, no, yo… yo solo..., ¿soy una persona?, ¿era una persona antes?, no..., creo que no, pero justo ahora, tengo tanta curioso por saber de ti, no de mi._

El paladín bajo a Allura de sus brazos y salió corriendo sin decirle ni una sola palabra. 

_____________________________________

Lance estaba tan confundido. _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_. Siguió corriendo, como si esa fuera la solución; sintió como la magia se escapaba. De repente era Lance otra vez, él sabía que era él otra vez, pero aun sentía como perdía la fuerza. Cayó al suelo, se sentía tan cansado; miro sus extremidades, donde antes estaban las manos, ahora había un par de patas.

-L: Es verdad, yo solo era un simple gato, el familiar de alguien a quien nunca conocí - Los ojos de Lance se cerraron lentamente y todo se volvió oscuro.

-Vaya ha regresado a tu forma original y además recuerdas quien eres, eso es suficiente para poner todo a su lugar. Gracias pequeño minino.


	2. Cuento 2 - Fragmento de corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No soy más que un gato y yo creyendo que era un buen mago…  
> __
> 
> -R: ¡Vaya!, si es Lotor. Para tu información, Allura será mi pareja desde ahora.  
> -L: ¡¿Un balmeriano?!  
> __
> 
> -Lo: ¿Practicarías a mi lado? - Pregunta Lotor  
> -L: Lotor, yo soy extremadamente torpe , así que seguro que … No, no puedes practicar conmigo - Dice Lance sacando palabras demasiado rápido de su boca, Lotor suelta una pequeña risa  
> -Lo: No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré 
> 
> __
> 
> -Soy el sentimiento de frustración, desgarro y olvido.  
> __
> 
> Realmente soy el paladín de Allura

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hola chicos!

Se que tardé un poco, pero me encontraba en el final de semestre. Por suerte ya acabo, ya tengo tiempo y puedo decir que la historia se actualizará cada 2 semanas ;)

Por cierto hay una escena inspirada en la película de Peter Pan del 2003.

Sígueme en mis redes sociales:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

_“Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una pareja de jóvenes magos, ellos escribieron un libro con historias sin fin para la muerte a cambio de conseguir la inmortalidad que tanto deseaban._

_Pero la muerte astutamente los engaño y los encerró en el libro esperando que perdieran sus recuerdos._

_Dentro del libro los magos realizaron un conjuro que los ayudó a escapar, pero esto provocó que los cuentos también salieran._

_El hechizo alcanzó a la muerte. Sus huesos comenzaron a tener piel y plumas, entonces en un cuervo se convirtió._

_Antes de que la pareja perdiera los recuerdos uno del otro, le dijeron al cuervo - ”No aceptaremos esto”-_

_Escribieron la última historia que los ayudaría a vencer al malicioso cuervo, en la cual una dulce princesa con un corazón hecho de los sueños y añoranzas de los magos, enfrentaba al cuervo._

_La princesa usó un poder prohibido para sellar al cuervo a costa del mismo corazón que se le acaba de conceder._

_El cuervo quedó atrapado sin poder escapar y corazón de la princesa, quedó partido en mil pedazos. Las emociones de las que estaba hecho se esparcieron por doquier y los hechiceros desaparecieron después de lo ocurrido._

_Los cuentos y la realidad se terminaron de entremezclar. Ahora aquello que parecia fantasia, dejó de serlo."_

**Cuento 2**

**Fragmento de corazón**

Lance abrió lentamente los ojos, todo se veía borroso, él estaba confundido.

-L: ¿Un sueño?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Movió su mano para limpiarse los ojos, sin embargo antes de que esta llegara a su destino, Lance lanzó un gran grito, lo que vió fue una pata en lugar de una mano normal, se levantó y se dio cuenta que se paraba sobre cuatro patas y su cuerpo estaba lleno de pelo. Observó su alrededor y se encontró con un frondoso bosque que comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz del día. Lance entró en pánico, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-L: No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser

Escucho el sonido de una campana familiar a lo lejos, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, era la campana del colegio. “ _Claro, esto quizás es una broma_ ”, pensó, comenzó a correr hacia la fuente del sonido, necesitaba deshacer el hechizo antes de comenzar las clases.

“ _Por poco pienso que si soy un gato y no una persona o, ¿habré soñado que soy una persona en vez de un gato?, ¿también habré soñado que salve a Allura?_ ”.

Corrio rapidamente en sus cuatro patas, se sentía extraño tener esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan familiar. “ _¿Y si aun estoy soñando?_ ”

Después de un momento, Lance se detuvo y jadeo, parece que estaba más lejos de la escuela de lo que pensaba, vio un pequeño riachuelo y se acercó a tomar agua, se sentía cansado de tanto correr, suspiro después de refrescarse y se estiró, comenzando por la espalda y luego por las patas. “ _Mmm, se siente tan bien_ ”, sacudió su cabeza, volteo a ver el riachuelo y se acercó una vez más, pero esta vez no iba a tomar agua, se dedico a ver su reflejo distorsionado por el movimiento del líquido, pero aun así se distinguía que era un gato. ****

Lance se tomó un momento para ver su figura detalladamente, era un gato con el pelaje color albaricoque, con bigotitos blancos y unos enormes ojos azules, le costó admitir que se veía bastante esponjoso y tierno, hizo un puchero. ****

Cuando estaba a punto de retomar su camino al colegio, sintió como lo agarraban del cogote y lo alzaban.

-No tan rápido pequeño minino

Lance se quedó tieso, conocía esta mujer, esta extraña persona, su cola se erizó e intentó arañar todo lo que tenía cerca mientras gruñía y siseaba, pero no funciono.

-Tranquilo Lance ****

-L: ¿Quién eres?, suéltame ahora mismo ****

-Sabes si pudiera entenderte seria mas facil, te soltare, pero promete que te quedaras quieto y me escucharas, si intentas correr antes de escucharme… Bueno, es posible que no regreses a tu forma humana

Lance volvió a quedarse tieso, ¿quién era esta mujer?, ¿ella podía convertirlo en humano nuevamente?, ¿no había sido un sueño?. La mujer notó la quietud de Lance y lo bajó con cuidado de no lastimarlo, él la vio fijamente y aunque quería salir corriendo, su curiosidad era más fuerte; sin retirar la mirada, tomó asiento y enrolló sus patas con su cola, parecía que la tendría que escuchar si quería respuestas.

-Kr: Gracias Lance, me llamo Krolia, mucho gusto o eso me gustaría decir, si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos, pero no es la primera vez que nos vemos, o ¿si?

Lance sabía que no era la primera vez que veía a esta mujer, pero tampoco es como si supiera exactamente dónde la había visto antes, entrecerró un poco los ojos, no sabia que responder, ni siquiera sabía si podría responder, la mujer dijo que no lo entendía y si no mal recordaba, el mismo escucho aullidos y no palabras. Respiro profundamente y solo negó con la cabeza, un gesto que sí podría entender la mujer frente a él.

-Kr: Sabes tengo la ligera sensación de que nos parecemos, tú estás intentando salvar a una princesa que perdio su corazon y yo estoy intentando salvar a alguien que no conozco, pero sé que existe. ****

-L: Yo no me parezco a ti… Yo.. Yo solo quiero ayudar a Allura… - Dijo Lance entre maullidos ****

-Kr: Tomare eso como un si. Sabes, la princesa es una heroína que se enfrentó a un gran cuervo o al menos estoy segura que lo leí en algún cuento ****

-L: ¿En un cuento? ****

-Kr: Sabes, no tengo que entenderte para saber que no me crees - La mujer dejó escapar una pequeña risa - Aunque así es, ella escapó de la historia y sacrifico su corazón para sellar al cuervo, un corazón que le acaban de conceder, un corazón que se rompió en pedazos y ahora deambulan perdidos, solo el paladín azul puede reunirlos ****

-L: El paladín azul? - Lance sintió su voz temblar ****

-Kr: Si realmente estas dispuesto a ayudarla, puedo regresarte a tu forma humana ****

-L: ¿En una persona?, ¿de verdad?, ¿podré ver a Allura una vez más? - Lance interrogó

Krolia se puso de cuclillas junto a él y soltó una sonrisa 

-Kr: No estoy entendiendo lo que me dices 

Lance siseo en ese momento, se sintió estúpido, contestando todas las preguntas de esta mujer y ella ni siquiera lo entendía, ¿porqué no lo convertía en humano para poder responder bien?, Lance volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado indignado.

-Kr: Si estás dispuesto, mueve la cabeza para decirme sí o .. no

Lance volteo a ver a la mujer nuevamente

-L: Lo estoy, lo estoy - comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo - Si puedo convertirme en una persona y estar junto a Allura, entonces , algun dia... Podré recuperar su sonrisa. Si existe esa posibilidad entonces lo desearé con todas mis fuerzas

Krolia suspiro, Lance no entendía su posición en este momento, no captaba que su voz y su lengua eran distintos en este momento, sin embargo parecía que krolia sabía cuál había sido la respuesta de Lance, ella se levantó de donde estaba y bajó la mirada hacia Lance.

-Kr: Te felicito, porque en este cuento, tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad. El gato se convertirá en un muchacho y el muchacho en el paladín azul - Krolia sonrió y estiró la palma de su mano para mostrar una pequeña pulsera con una perla color azul brillante

Lance miro la pulsera asombrado, esa era su pulsera, la pulsera con la que se levantaba cada mañana desde que recuerda. Krolia se agacho nuevamente y la puso en una de las patas de Lance; una luz se esparció alrededor de Lance y sintió cómo su cuerpo cambiaba de forma, sintió como su cuerpo se estiraba, como el pelo desaparecía, sintió manos y pies por separado. 

-Kr: Las historias pueden estar llenas de milagros, pero no lo olvides, si empiezas a actuar como un gato…

Lance miro su cuerpo, era humano otra vez, no lo podía creer, miro sus brazos y su piernas, su torso, todo era completamente normal otra vez, volteo a ver a la mujer hasta que la compresión lo golpeo y como fuego que subía por sus pies, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y trato de cubrirse con la manos. Maullo desesperado y sin prevención alguna, en un animal se volvió a convertir.

-Kr: Tenlo siempre presente, no debes actuar como gato - La mujer empezó a caminar para desaparecer entre los árboles, pero Lance podía escuchar su risa a lo lejos

Lance se levantó en sus cuatro patas enojado, gruño y bufo al aire. La extraña mujer ya se había ido y Lance no sabía cómo regresar a su forma humana otra vez, tenía puesta la pulsera, pero su cuerpo decía claramente que él no era humano, no en este momento.

Volvió su vista al pequeño río y vio nuevamente su reflejo. “¿ _Un gato?, Quizás si estoy en un sueño, eso quiere decir que Allura y la princesa del supuesto cuento, fueron solo un sueño_ ” ****

Lance pareció derrotado ante el pensamiento, lo que acababa de suceder no parecía para nada algo real, ni siquiera para un mago… Él no era un mago, se inclinó en el río para tomar agua, pero pisó mal y cayó en ella. El agua estaba helada al tacto y Lance salió de ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-L: ¡Ah!, ¡que horrible se siente esa agua! - La pulsera de Lance empezó a brillar y en humano se convirtió

Lance estaba a punto de maullar otra vez por la sorpresa cuando sus manos cubrieron rápidamente su boca, “ _Si empiezas a actuar como un gato..._ ”, vino el recuerdo a su mente, y miró su pulsera. Esto para nada era un sueño. ****

Lance tomó aire antes de estornudar, se abrazó a sí mismo para mantener el calor, odiaba no tener ropa y haber caído en un arroyo con agua tan fría. ****

A lo lejos escucho una.. ¿una caja musical?, el ruido venia de mas a delante y se aproximaba a su dirección, vio la sombra de alguien con una gran caja, ¿qué era esa gran caja?, ¿esa caja era la que producía el sonido?. Un hombre alto, con tez blanca, bigote y cabello pelirrojo apareció frente a Lance.

-¡A aquellos que se someten a su destino, les espera una gran felicidad! - Dijo aquel hombre extraño, dejando de tocar esa extraña caja - ¡A los que luchan contra el, les espera la gloria! ****

-L: Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? ****

-Ko: Me llamo Koran y tú Lance - Dijo el hombre calmadamente ****

-L: ¿Me conoces? - Dijo Lance con incredulidad ****

-Ko: Aunque tu aspecto sea el de un muchacho, no puedes ocultar que eres un gato, ¿verdad?, mirate ****

-L: ¿Qué me mire? - Dijo Lance mientras veía su cuerpo, sin encontrar nada raro ****

-Ko: Es como si hubieses perdido el pelaje - Dijo el hombre volteandose a otro lado

Lance se puso completamente rojo, se le había olvidado la falta de ropa, se abrazó con más fuerza y cayó de cuclillas al suelo, no quería que miraran lo expuesto que estaba.

El pelirrojo sacó algo de su caja y se lo ofreció a Lance, era el uniforme de la escuela.

-Ko: Usa esto

Lance se paro rápidamente, tomo la ropa y comenzó a vestirse con urgencia, busco la ropa interior y se la puso, con eso se sentía ya menos expuesto, aunque aún tenía un gran sonrojo sobre la cara.

* * *

-L: Entonces… Si soy un gato, ¿cuando empecé a ser el chico que soy ahora?... O bueno, el yo de ayer y antes de ayer y también antes de antes de ayer… ¿Qué se supone que era yo?... Ya no entiendo nada - Dijo Lance con frustración ****

-Ko: Las historias siempre empiezan sin previo aviso muchacho. Un accidente da inicio y el destino le pone final. Una historia inacabada sería un crueldad - En cuanto Koran termina de hablar Lance suspira fuertemente. ****

-L: Tampoco entiendo nada de lo que dices Koran

Koran se detiene y deja de tocar la rara que caja que lleva consigo, Lance se pregunta porqué suena como una caja musical, frunce el ceño y voltea a ver a Koran.

-Ko: Espero que nos volvamos a ver - Dice con una sonrisa pequeña y amable

Lance se da cuenta que han llegado a la entrada principal del colegio, mira al hombre y le causa una buena impresión, suaviza el ceño fruncido que había formado momentos antes para sonreir

-L: ¡Claro! - Las campanas suenan nuevamente - ¡Rayos es tarde!, da igual, da igual, da igual. ¡Nos vemos Koran!

Lance sale disparado para entrar al colegio, todavía tiene que pasar a su habitación por algunos materiales para la clase, corre por un gran jardín hasta que se detiene de golpe, el rabillo de su ojo alcanzo a mirar a Allura. Ella estaba sentada en una parte alta del jardín, Lance sintió un fuerte latido y en el primer macetón que encontró en el jardín se escondió para seguir viendo a Allura desde lejos. 

-L: Allura… - Un sonido inaudible salió de su labios

Allura estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, se veía tan hermosa sentada tan cómodamente, como si ella le diera vida al jardín. “ _Me convertí en el paladín azul y salve a Allura una vez... ¿Verdad?_ ”. Se cuestionó Lance en su mente.

-L: ¿Ella lo recordara?... Pero aunque ella lo recuerde… No sabe que yo soy el paladín azul - Se le escaparon las palabras de la boca - ¡O Dios! - Lance se exalto de repente - ¿Y si ella se entera que yo soy un gato?, ¿qué se supone que dirá?, ¿me haría…? ¿Me haría su familiar? o ¿pensará que soy un gato cualquiera y asqueroso?... Mejor que nadie se entere…

Aún oculto detrás de un macetón, Lance no dejaba de ver a Allura. “ _¿Allura realmente perdio su corazon?_ ”. Lance realmente quería acercarse a ella y resolver todas sus preguntas, pero no tenía ningún pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

-L: Ojala me hubiera disculpado por lo que pasó el primer dia de clases - Lance se iluminó, ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para acercarse a ella - Ok, tengo que hacerlo - Las piernas de Lance temblaban

Lance salió de su escondite para poder caminar hacia Allura, pero parecía un robot. Allura alzó la mirada de su libro y vio a Lance, este se sorprendió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a correr hacia ella; Allura cerró su libro y espero por Lance. Lance quedó parado frente a ella hecho un manojo de nervios.

-L: Hey Allura, ¿qué tal?... Bueno yo… Veras… ¡Lo siento mucho! - Lance dejó salir esto último en forma de grito ****

-A: ¿Qué es lo que sientes mucho? ****

-L: Amm, bueno yo… Yo lamento mucho haberte retenido el primer dia de clases, eso te causó problemas con tu guardaespaldas, ¿no? ****

-A: No especialmente ****

-L: Entonces las cosas entre tú y él, ¿están bien?, bueno… Menos mal - Lance sintió que una sonrisa forzada salía de su rostro y el calor subía por sus mejillas

“ _Yo… Yo tengo que entablar una conversación_ ”, pensaba nerviosamente y al borde de su límite, tomó cierta distancia de donde estaba Allura, unos cuatro pasos más a la derecha de ella y se sentó.

-L: Aaa, ¿estás leyendo algo?

“ _¡Pero, ¿qué preguntas?!, si lo estas viendo con tus propios ojos_ ”

-L: ¿Eres aficionada a la lectura?

“ _O Dios, eso a sonado terrible_ ”

-L: ¿Es un buen libro?

“ _Es obvio que es un buen libro, por algo lo está leyendo_ ”

-A: No especialmente - Lance reaccionó ante la respuesta de Allura - No es que me guste, pero tampoco me disgusta - Dijo Allura con un tono y mirada neutral 

Lance se queda pasmado, “ _Otra vez esos ojos tristes_ ”, tomó el orbe de su pulsera y lo apretó con su mano libre, sintió un vacío y un gran peso que le hundió el estómago frente a esa mirada.

-Muy buenos días Allura - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos ****

-L: ¿Lotor? - Preguntó Lance con cierto tono de felicidad en su voz, hasta que vio que no era la persona que él estaba esperando.

Un grito interno se quedó en Lance, se trataba de una enorme… ¿Persona?, por donde lo viera no era humano lo que estaba viendo. Era alguien con un cuerpo alto, musculoso y de tono verde, probablemente, tenía ojos color amarillo y su cabeza parecía que tenía dos cuernos. ****

“ _¿Es eso un balmeriano?, ¿de los que viven en Balmera?, ¿cómo puede ser un balmeriano?, ¿aquí?, ¿en la tierra?, ¿por qué no está bajo tierra?. Ok yo soy un gato, pero… Es que, ¿existían los balmerianos antes?_ ”

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo Allura? - Dijo el extraño chico frente a los ojos de Lance ****

-A: Claro - asintió Allura ****

-Seré directo Allura, ¿Qué sientes por Lotor? - Pregunto este chico sin dudar ****

-A: No sabria decir ****

-¿Lo amas? ****

-A: No especialmente

Lance solo estaba estático oyendo, quería intervenir, pero sentía que eso no era correcto, no era su conversación, además, ¿qué podría decir el?, aunque ciertamente lo sorprendió que Allura dijera que no amaba a Lotor, siempre han sido la pareja ideal, siempre han estado juntos, ahora siente pena por Lotor.

-Entonces, ¿Te desagrada la idea de ser mi pareja este año? ****

-A: No especialmente

_¡Imposible!_ , grito aun mas Lance en su interior, ¿asi de facil era pedirle a Allura que fuera su pareja?, ¿por qué no lo hizo él antes?, ¿qué pasará con Lotor ahora?, ¿por qué a Allura no le importa?.

-Allura… - El desconocido se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en las mejillas

_¡¿Le ha dado un beso?!_ , Lance siente un calor irracional en las mejillas, no entiende cómo se pudo dar esta situación en primer lugar, y quiere realmente interrumpir ahora, no puede permitir que esto siga pasando frente a él, pero en lugar de eso.

-L: ¡Perdon!, disculpen, yo no deberia estar aqui. 

Se para recto y tieso y empieza a caminar como robot hacia el lado contrario donde están Allura y su nueva ¿pareja?... Lance respira pesadamente y los nervios se lo están comiendo por dentro, sigue confundido, pero también estresado y mareado. A lo lejos ve venir a Lotor, la sorpresa es demasiada y por poco maulla del impacto, sus manos tapan su boca rápidamente para evitar transformarse en un gato, voltea hacia Allura y hacia a Lotor, rayos, tiene que evitar que Lotor vea a Allura en este momento. Lance llora internamente, no sabe cómo puede evitar esto, ok, quizás ya se le ocurrió una idea, pero llora por dentro aún más. Ve un arbusto casi junto a él, se mete dentro y entonces deja salir un maullido con toda intención. ****

Se transforma en gato y sale disparado hacia donde está Lotor, se le planta enfrente y empieza chillar lo más fuerte que puede, Lotor casi se tropieza con él. “ _No, no vayas ahí, no vayas_ ”, se dice Lance internamente. ****

Lotor solo lo ve, se agacha un poco y le acaricia la cabeza a Lance. Lance no dice nada, la sensación se empieza sentir bien y empieza a ronronear. “ _Dios, podría acostumbrarme a esto todo el día, espera, ¿dónde está Lotor?_ ” ****

Lance se había centrado tanto en las caricias que no se dio cuenta de cuando se le escapó Lotor, voltea y ahora Lotor está más cerca de donde se encuentra Allura. “ _¡Como gato no puedo hacer nada!, ¿cómo me convierto de nuevo en persona?”._ Lance ya está desesperado. _“¡¿Cómo lo hice la ultima vez?!, ¡ya se!, ¿fue agua?, ¡si fue agua¡, estoy seguro que fue agua_ ”. ****

Ve la fuente del centro del jardín, corre rápido hacia ella y esta apunto de meterse y de repente duda. “ _Yo... No quiero mojarme, además… El agua debe esta fria, ¿verdad?, a los gatos no nos gusta…_ ”. Voltea a ver la situación nuevamente y gruñe internamente, toma aire y de repente ya está en el agua, siente como su cuerpo cambia de forma, siente que ya es humano otra vez.

-L: ¡Ya esta!, ¡Lotor! - Por alguna razón se ve a sí mismo - ¡O Dios mio¡, no puedo ir desnudo - Se mete a otro arbusto cercano - O Dios mio, ¿qué hago?, a ver, ¿qué hago? , ¡ya se¡, ¡MIAAA! - nuevamente se convierte en gato

Corre al primer arbusto, saca su ropa y la pone en el arbusto cerca de la fuente, corre de nuevo a la fuente para convertirse en humano. “ _Ay, no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto dos veces en menos de 5 min_ ”. Se moja, sale, corre al arbusto y se viste a la velocidad de la luz. ****

Se pone enfrente de Lotor gritando algo que Lotor no puede entender. Lotor lo ve con cara extraña porque no sabe qué está pasando, porque no sabe ni siquiera quién es Lance, pero Lance no deja de sacar ruidos extraños de boca para que Lotor no vea a Allura con otro.

-¡Vaya!, si es Lotor - Lotor y Lance voltean al origen de la voz, es el balmeriano y tiene cargando a Allura en sus brazos - Para tu información , Allura será mi pareja desde ahora, resulta evidente quien es mejor de los dos y si nos disculpas… - Se da la vuelta y se retira con Allura aun en brazos.

Lance pone un cara estreñida y sorprendida, esto no debería haber pasado. Él está sorprendido, ademas parecia que a Allura ni siquiera le importaba, ella seguía cómodamente leyendo en los brazos de ese tipo, Lance voltea y había olvidado que su objetivo era evitar que Lotor mirara

-L: ¡No!, ¡no le hagas caso!, seguro que no es verdad - Dice casi gritando, agitando fuertemente los brazos de arriba a abajo y con una risita fingida para que Lotor no entre en shock - No debía ir en serio y eso… ****

-Lo: No importa - Le contesta lotor tranquilamente, Lance se calla y se queda quieto de inmediato - Eres buena persona - Lance no puede evitar sonrojarse por el comentario

* * *

\- ¡¡¡Eh!!!, ¿con Rax?

-¿Allura no estaba enamorada de Lotor? 

-Y entre todos los que hay, ¿con él?, ¿con Rax?

-Pero, ¿qué demonios?

Se escuchaba por toda la escuela el rumor de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

-A: ¿Eh? - Dice Allura volteando a ver a la voz que le llamó hace un momento ****

-K: ¿Haz abandonado a Lotor? - Dice Keith acercándose - Puedes ser muy cruel, ¿sabias? ****

-A: ¿De verdad? - dice Allura sería, sin sentimientos ****

-K: Es porque no comprendes los sentimientos de los demás, por eso no tienes reparo en hacer cosas así ****

-A: Lo siento ****

-K: Tonta, así es como debe ser

* * *

-S: En la magia, una jornada sin práctica y uno mismo lo notara. Tres jornadas sin práctica y sus compañeros lo notarán, una semana sin práctica y el mundo será quién lo note. Este viejo dicho nos recuerda que la práctica y el esfuerzo debe ser continuo. Por eso mismo, cada mes pasarán un examen que los dividirá en clases, en el peor de los casos, pasarán de su clase actual a la clase de aprendices - Las quejas y sorpresas se escuchaban a través del aula después de las palabras del profesor Shirogane ****

-H: No quiero tener que ir con los aprendices a estas alturas ****

-S: Es eso o tendrán que ser mis asistentes personales ****

-L: Tampoco quiero eso - Dice Lance en voz alta sin pensar, demasiado alta, rápidamente Hunk y Pidge le tapan la boca ****

-S: Que no… ****

-Profesor Shirogane - Lo interrumpe una voz ****

-S: ¿Qué se le ofrece joven Rax? - Contesta el profesor Shirogane de una forma muy tensa por los comentarios anteriores. ****

-R: ¿No está la clase avanzada limitada a cinco alumnos? ****

-S: Ciertamente ****

-R: Entonces alguien tendrá que ser expulsado para hacerme un lugar - Dice Rax volteando a ver a Lotor ****

-P: ¡Vaya! - Dice Pidge ****

-H: Le está declarando la guerra - Menciona nervioso Hunk, señalando entre Rax y Lotor ****

-P: Ya no solo la novia, también quiere la posición de Lotor ****

-L: ¿Qué? - Lance deja escapar un poco tenso

-P: Esto se ha puesto al rojo vivo

-H: Esto se ha puesto al rojo vivo - Dicen Pidge y Hunk al unísono 

-R: Ejecutaré un hechizo de control de sombras junto con mi pareja, acércate... Allura - Dice arrogantemente Rax entre una risa algo diabólica

-P: Ya es más rojo

-H: Ya es más rojo ****

-L: ¿Qué?, no, no puede ser - Lance se muerde las uñas mientras ve como Allura se acerca a Rax en medio del salon.

Ellos se voltean a ver, Allura está quieta y Rax comienza diciendo una palabra que hace que la sombra de Allura llene una esquina completa del salón, todos se sorprenden.

-H: Wow, no solo estaba llamando la atención ****

-P: Asco su batalla entre hombres

Rax hace que la sombra tome la forma completa del cuerpo de Allura y se pare junto a ella, la misma sombra toma Allura de forma que la carga elegantemente entre sus brazos, Lotor sólo ve la presentación a lo lejos y Lance ciertamente está muy asombrado, él no puede manejar los elementos de luz ni de sombra, es algo torpe con la mayoría de hechizos, conjuros y pociones… quizás es un poco inútil en la mayoría de sus clases. ****

La sombra de Allura la lanza de repente en el aire, muy alto y todos gritan, pero Rax silva y de repente su sombra está ahí atrapando a Allura y llevándola hasta los brazos de Rax.

-L: Es verdad que él es muy bueno, pero… ****

-H: ¿Qué sucede Lance? ****

“ _No parece que se esté divirtiendo, no parece que le guste hacer esto_ ”.

Rax lanza nuevamente a Allura al aire, pero ahora las dos sombras se unen haciendo una y atrapan a Allura para bajarla lentamente, ambas sombras se paran junto a Allura y se inclinan, el show ha terminado. Toda la clase está asombrada, la presentación fue maravillosa.

-R: Lotor, estoy impaciente por ver tu presentación - Dice Rax prepotentemente - Aunque no se como lo harás sin pareja - Pasa su brazo por los hombros de Allura y la rodea en un medio abrazo.

Ahora todo el grupo está murmurando, todos esperaban que Lotor y Allura fueran pareja este año, siempre ha sido así desde el comienzo, pero ahora Allura lo ha abandonado y Lotor no tiene pareja, las voces no dejan de escucharse.

-L: Que cruel ****

-H: Lotor está en un aprieto ****

-P: En uno grande

De repente todos ven como Lotor se levanta de su asiento con gran confianza, de alguna manera les sorprende, no lo veían venir.

-Lo: ¿Practicarías a mi lado? - Pregunta Lotor, 

Todos están atónitos, Lance voltea para todos lados para ver a quién se lo está preguntando, pero no ve a nadie en especifico y es entonces que se da cuenta que la pregunta estaba dirigida hacia él, se señala con un dedo para averiguar si en verdad se lo habían preguntado a él. 

-Lo: Así es, te pregunto a ti, ¿Practicarias a mi lado? - La voz de Lotor es amable y tranquila

-H: ¡¡¡Lance está en un lío!!!

-P: ¡¡¡Lance está en un lío!!!

-L: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!, ¿yo?, ¿porqué? ****

-S: Joven Mcclain, le agradeceria que deje de gritar en mi clase y pase al frente con su compañero en este momento - Lance traga saliva y mira la cara molesta del profesor Shirogane, asiente lentamente

-¿Por qué con Lance?

-¿Será para tener una excusa si pierde?

Se escuchan los murmullos en todo el salon, Lance ya está al frente junto con Lotor

-L: Lotor, yo soy extremadamente torpe , así que seguro que … No, no puedes practicar conmigo - Dice Lance sacando palabras demasiado rápido de su boca, Lotor suelta una pequeña risa ****

-Lo: No te preocupes, yo te ayudare - Toma el brazo de Lance para calmarlo y le regala una dulce sonrisa - Tu solo sigue el ritmo de la música ****

-L: ¿Música?, ¿qué música?

Lotor lo deja y se pone recto frente a la clase, voltea a ver a Lance y lo llama para que vaya a su lado, Lance se pone en la misma posición que Lotor. El cuerpo de Lance está temblando, no sabe que se supone debería de hacer.

-Lo: Relájate ****

-L: Si… ¡Si! ****

-P: Va a meter la pata 

-H: Seguro, esto acabará en catastrofe 

-Lo: Cierra los ojos un momento - Lance volte a ver a Lotor con pánico - En cuanto escuches la música abre los ojos, pero no voltees a ver nada, ni a nadie, solo mirame a mi, ¿de acuerdo? - Lance asiente, pero eso no lo calma

Lance cierra sus ojos y trata de calmarse, se siente tieso, de repente siente palabras cerca de su oído, casi un susurro, Lotor está diciendo un hechizo, Lance está seguro que solo él lo escuchó y de repente escucha la música que menciono Lotor, es suave, parece un vals, pero no lo es, tiene cierto ritmo con una guitarra, quizás, eso no es vals, le recuerda a la playa por alguna razón, la sensación es fresca, cálida y ahora se siente completamente relajado, como si la música lo acogiera, abre los ojos lentamente, ahí está Lotor sonriendo y él tenía razón, Lance ya no puede mirar a ningún otro lado que no sea Lotor porque se siente cómodo con esta sensación.

Ahora están bailando cómodamente, Lance se ríe un poco, en verdad está disfrutando esto y de repente hay muchas luces a su alrededor, parecen luciérnagas, Lance las voltea a ver, el lugar se ve increíble, parece que están en el espacio.

La música cambia un poco de ritmo y Lance se sorprende, por alguna razón se asusta y siente que pierde el ritmo que llevaba con Lotor y siente como la música cambia otra vez de ritmo rápidamente.

-Lo: Lance.. tranquilo, estás conmigo, ¿recuerdas? - Lance lo ve a los ojos y en realidad los ojos de Lotor son bonitos, Lance asiente y vuelve a tranquilizarse, la música vuelve a ser la del inicio - Además, tengo la sensación de que sabes que decir justo en este momento.

Lance se sorprende, ¿cómo sabe Lotor eso?, ¿le leyó la mente?, Lance niega internamente, Lotor aún no debe saber esa clase de hechizos, pero es verdad que tiene un hechizo en su cabeza, uno que en realidad Lotor le enseñó en clases pasadas, en la presentación del primer día y de repente las palabras salen de su boca, con una tranquilidad, sin saber si funcionarán o no, solo salen porque Lance quiere que salgan porque piensa que se vería muy bien en este momento, porque realmente combinan, porque justo ahora se siente en un cuento. Lotor toma a Lance por la cintura acercándolo más a él justo a tiempo.

-Lo: Salta 

Lance lo mira un poco atónito, pero confía en Lotor y da un pequeño brinco, Lotor lo sujeta con más fuerza y Lance se siente en las nubes, literalmente siente que flota, voltea a abajo y están flotando, voltea a ver rápidamente a Lotor de nuevo y este suelta una risita de nuevo, a Lance se le abren los ojos iluminados junto con una gran sonrisa porque no esperaba eso, la música cambia otra vez, es un ritmo igual de relajado pero más alegre, a Lance ya no le desconcentra esto porque no deja de sentirse cómodo con lo que está pasando, en verdad lo esta disfrutando. Empiezan a descender poco a poco y la música se va calmando, Lance está un poco agitado, pero se siente fantástico, llegan a tierra firme y la música deja de sonar, de repente Lance escucha las voces de sus compañeros en coro con un gran ¡oh!, los había olvidado por completo, los voltea a ver con un poco de pánico, ahora el lugar está en silencio y la tensión de Lance sube desde sus pies. Escucha un simple aplauso, voltea a ver de dónde viene, es el único. “ _¿En verdad lo hice tan mal?, ¿hice ver mal a Lotor?_ ”. Se sorprende, Keith está aplaudiendo, sus ojos se abren un poco y su corazón palpita, Allura voltea a ver a Keith y ella empieza a aplaudir también, de repente toda el aula está envuelta en aplausos que Lance no esperaba y por alguna razón quiere llorar. Lotor lo toma del hombro con una sonrisa.

-Lo: Haz estado muy bien, gracias Lance ****

-L: ¿De verdad? ****

-Lo: Claro, además tienes muy bonitas melodías ****

-L: ¿Melodías? ****

-Lo: Por supuesto, el hechizo que use, expone el sonido de nuestro ser y tu tienes muy bonitas melodías - Lance sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de calor y desvió su mirada

-H: Es como si fuera otra Lance - Dice Hunk aplaudiendo entre lágrimas - Ese no es nuestro Lance ****

-P: No puedo creer que nos supero tan pronto

La mirada de Lance se detiene en sus amigos, le da risa la reacción de Pidge y Hunk, no alcanza a oirlos pero sabe que están diciendo y de repente busca a Rax con la mirada, pero él no está en el salón, se pregunta a dónde ha ido, por alguna razón el hecho de que ya no este Rax en el salón le incomoda un poco a Lance, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar. 

* * *

Se escucha el golpe en el aire, Rax el ha dado un cachetada a Allura, él está más que molesto.

-R: Después de la humillación por la que yo, tu pareja he tenido que pasar, ¿no dices nada?, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-A: No especialmente ****

-R: Entonces lo hiciste aproposito, lo hiciste mal para que Lotor se viera bien ****

-A: No sabria decirte ****

-R: ¡No te burles de mí!, si no hubieras sido la novia de Lotor, jamás me habría interesado en ti, hasta la vista niña ingenua - Rax se da la media vuelta y deja sola a Allura.

Rax sigue caminando mal humorado y de casualidad se encuentra con Lance, él estaba buscando a Allura, en realidad se habían visto muy bien en clase y quería felicitarla.

-L: Disculpa... ****

-R: !¿Haz venido a reírte de mí?! ****

-L: ¿Qué?, no, yo no...

Rax no escucha a Lance, en realidad le da igual, pasa junto a él y lo empuja del hombro, pero esto solo hace que Lance vea su cara de cerca. Rax no está bien, tiene los ojos vidriosos, quiere llorar. Lance en un impulso lo alcanza a tomar del brazo.

-L: ¡Espera! - La pulsera de Lance empieza a brillar justo después de tocar a Rax ****

-R: Déjame en paz, idiota - Le arrebata su brazo a Lance para irse, en cuanto se suelta del agarre, la pulsera de Lance deja de brillar ****

-L: ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Lance tiene un mal presentimiento - ¡Rax, espera! - Lance empieza a ir tras de él

* * *

-R: Es tan frustrante, tan frustrante, tan frustrante! 

Dice Rax destruyendo todo a su paso, ahora está más cerca del bosque que de la escuela, no le importa romper flores o ramas, aventar piedras o patear a los animales, su desesperación es tanta que se deja caer y sus puños empiezan a golpear el suelo.

-R: Tan frustrante ****

-Entiendo como te sientes, desahógate y llora - Dice una voz

Rax alza la cabeza para ver una figura exactamente igual que la de Allura, pero no es Allura, este solo es un rayo de luz azul que tiene la misma forma. La figura toma la cabeza de Rax entre sus manos y lo abraza.

-Es frustrante, ¿verdad? 

Lance se detiene en un árbol y se encorva para respirar, esta un poco cansado después de correr, alza la vista y ve a Rax a lo lejos, genial, lo puedo alcanzar, pero Rax no está solo. “ _¿Allura?_ ”.

-Es tan frustrante ****

-R: Tan frustrante que duele , por favor no me dejes nunca ****

-Tranquilo, no lo haré

“ _No, no hay manera, esa no es Allura_ ”.

-Te necesito, necesito tu corazón herido 

“ _No es posible, eso es…_ ”.

Las campanas se escuchan al fondo, el tiempo se detiene 

_Kr: Vaya, ya has hallado un fragmento del corazón de nuestra princesa, bien, ahora desentraña este misterio, paladin azul._

El tiempo vuelve a correr, la pulsera de Lance brilla con fuerza y siente como esa luz lo absorbe, nuevamente es el paladín azul. Rax voltea al notar la luz de hace unos momentos.

-R: ¿Quién eres?, ¿también quieres reirte de mi? ****

-PA: Rax, esa no es tu pareja - Dice el paladín azul con calma y una sonrisa ****

-R: No seas absurdo ****

\- PA: No temas, ven toma mi mano, hagamos un hechizo juntos ****

\- R: Me niego, tu no puedes entender cómo me siento

El fragmento de corazón se fundió con el cuerpo de Rax, ahora él está más que molesto, decepcionado, triste.. mira al paladín azul y lo empieza a atacar con todas esas emociones que se lo están comiendo, hace flotar las rocas y se las avienta al paladín con una gran velocidad, es toda una defensa para que el paladin no se pueda acercar.

-R: ¡Desaparece! ****

-PA: ¡Rax, tranquilo! - Grita desde el otro lado el paladín azul; ha formado un escudo para evitar el golpe de las piedras, pero este no resistirá - ¿Es esta tu magia? ****

-R: Sí, magia que hará rendirse a quien la contemple, ¡esto es arte en estado puro!

El paladín azul respira, tiene que ayudar a esta persona, baja su escudo momentáneamente para abrirse paso y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Rax.

-PA: Pero no es lo que de verdad quieres, ¿verdad? ****

-R: Te equivocas, deseo esto con toda el alma - Le lanza rocas gigantes al paladín, algunas caen al suelo, pero otras lo alcanzan y siente los golpes - Esta es mi magia

El paladín toma aire y levanta su escudo de nuevo, el ataque en si no es duro, pero es constante, tiene que detener las piedras de alguna manera.

-PA: Si esta es tu magia, la que disfrutas y deseas, ¿por qué sufres tanto?, en tu magia no hay alegría, no hay diversión, no la estás disfrutando, ¿qué te tiene tan frustrado? - Rax duda un momento ****

-R: Pues …

Como un flashback, Rax ve en su cabeza un recuerdo, uno muy simple. 

* * *

El aula de clases está vacía, solo está él y Lotor en ella, Lotor, está practicando para algo importante, está realizando hechizos de sombras y juega con la de él mismo para oscurecer el salón y levantar algunas cosas. 

-R: Es maravilloso - Rax se dirige a Lotor y lo interrumpe - Cuentame por favor, ¿qué debo hacer para lograr esos hechizos? 

-Lo: No lo sé, practicar supongo - Dice Lotor con una sonrisa 

-R: Entonces me esforzaré, trabajaré duro para ser igual que tu, Lotor 

\- Lo: Pero… eso es imposible.. - Rax se petrifica, antes de que Lotor termine de hablar Rax sale del salon 

* * *

Su recuerdo termina, ahora sus emociones están más cargadas de tristeza y furia, es tan frustrante.

-R: Quería derrotar a Lotor, quería vencerlo sin importar los medios ****

-PA: Pero eso… Eso no es lo que en verdad quieres - El paladín baja su escudo nuevamente, tiene que intentar detenerlo, tiene que ayudarlo - ¿o si Rax? - El paladín logra ponerse enfrente de él y tenderle una mano - Deja atrás la frustración y el odio, muéstrame tu verdadera magia, seguro que es mucho más hermosa de lo que piensas, sé mi pareja, hagamos magia juntos.

Rax abre sus ojos, deja de aventar piedras en algún momento de la conversación, mira fijamente al paladín y por un momento lo duda, luego ve su mano y ahora ve con claridad, se tranquiliza y da un suspiro, toma la mano del paladín azul y accede a su petición. 

-PA: Con el corazón, con honestidad, con libertad, eso es - El paladín azul ha hecho que Rax demuestre un increíble dominio en la magia floral, las flores que antes habían sido pisoteadas, vuelven a crecer, las plantas que aún eran capullos, florecen, el ambiente es agradable y Rax se empieza a reir, le gusta ver como todo el lugar cobra vida - Porque esta es tu magia Rax

-R: Jajaja, esto es demasiado divertido…

Rax cae inconsciente, el paladín azul lo toma y lo recuesta sobre el pasto, voltea su mirada hacia arriba y ve el fragmento de corazón observando, el paladín se para y se dirige a él.

-PA: Tu eres... ****

-Soy el sentimiento de frustración, desgarro y olvido

-PA: No perteneces a este lugar - El paladín sonríe suavemente ****

-¿He de vagar de nuevo? ****

-PA: Tienes que volver ****

-¿Puedo volver? ****

-PA: Por supuesto ****

-Cuanto me alegro - sonríe la silueta, como si hubiera recuperado algo que anhelaba tanto y empieza a desvanecerse para convertirse en un pequeño fragmento de cristal.

El paladín toma el fragmento entre sus manos y lo mira con tanto cariño, siente una presencia en su espalda y voltea, es Allura, que camina hacia él.

-PA: Has sido muy oportuna su majestad.

Se acerca ella y pone el pequeño fragmento en sus manos, ella ve el fragmento y como parte ella, el fragmento se eleva y entra en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, Allura gime un poco al reconocer esta emoción.

“ _Realmente soy el paladín de Allura_ ”, piensa él.

-K: ¡Allura! - Grita Keith a lo lejos, el paladín sabe que tiene que marcharse - ¡Allura! - Keith llega donde esta ella, pero ya no se encuentra el paladín azul ahí, Keith ni siquiera notó su presencia - ¿Donde se supone que estabas? - Allura se desploma en sus brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Allura?, hey, ¿Allura? ****

-A: ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ****

-K: ¿Sentimiento? - Keith nota que Allura presiona con sus manos la zona del corazón.

* * *

-S: Por consiguiente la clase avanzada no sufrira ningun cambio - Todos aplauden viendo a Lotor - Así que, Rax… ****

-R: ¿Sí? ****

-S: Tu actuación fue notable, pero he considerado mejor esperar ****

-R: Sí, lo comprendo, he decidido dejar de intentar ser como Lotor y buscar mi propio tipo de magia ****

-S: Estoy ancioso por verlo, en cuanto a Lance… ****

-L: ¿Sí? - Dice Lance temeroso ****

-S: Tu actuación también fue aceptable ****

-L: ¿En serio?, digo… Quiero decir si, lo se - Lance dice orgullosamente alzando el pecho ****

-S: Sin embargo, el mérito es todo de Lotor, asi que estaras en la clase de principiantes ****

-L:¡Mia!….- Se tapa la boca - ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! - De repente solo sale corriendo del salón

-P: ¡Lo sabía!, clásico de Lance

-H: ¡Lo sabía!, clásico de Lance - dicen Hunk y Pidge mientras se ven al mismo tiempo

Lance ahorra corre por los pasillos en forma de gato, necesita llegar a su habitación.

_Kr: No puedes olvidarlo, Lance, sigues siendo un gato_


End file.
